Some devices may have a folding or clamshell design. These designs may allow a display to be oriented or articulated in a variety of positions in relation to a base. However, current operating systems do not provide support for accurately detecting articulation states of the display in relation to the base when the device is in a non-tablet or non-slate orientation.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.